Always Here For You
by Bluestar4ever
Summary: Allie has grown old and it is time for her to leave Earth. My interperation of Allie's arrival into heaven. One-shot.


Allie was in a hospital bed. This time though, she was old.

Allie knew she was going to leave soon. She could feel it, almost as if a voice inside her head was telling her so. She felt nothing but peace as she lay in her bed; she wasn't afraid to die.

Allie had never forgotten Everlost; it was always in her mind every day. From the moment she had woken up all those years back, she still remembered Nick, Mary, and most importantly, Mikey. She had loved him then, but as Allie moved on in life, she'd sensed that it was okay to let go.

She had led a wonderful life. Allie had been able to get out of the hospital in a few months after she'd woken up. She finished school on an online program and within a few years, she was able to graduate and go to college where she majored in biology. Years later, she had become a marine biologist. Allie met a guy named Troy at her college whom she later ran into again at a local restaurant. They dated for two years and eventually got married. The two had two girls- one who became an artist, the other a writer. Troy was an engineer.

He had passed due to a heart attack a few years ago. Now frail and elderly, Allie was here. Her daughters had come to visit her, but they were in the main lobby.

Allie wanted to pass in peace though. A feeling suddenly possessed her, something she couldn't describe, but she knew that it was time. Allie looked around the room once more to let everything sink in and when she was satisfied, she let herself close her eyes. Slowly, she drifted off into a deep sleep, never to wake up in this world again…

Allie was in a tunnel, one that was familiar to her. She had been in the same one when she was fourteen before she had collided with Nick. This time, Allie was able to reach the end of the tunnel and light engulfed her, surrounding her with white brightness. She was suddenly thrust forward further along the tunnel with great force, the light still around her. Allie closed her eyes and when she stopped, she opened them again.

She was standing in a beautiful green field blossoming with bright, vibrant flowers. There was a stream flowing leisurely to her right.

"Allie!" a voice that Allie knew very well exclaimed behind her. She turned around, smiling.

"Mikey!" Allie ran to him, faintly surprised that she actually _could_ run.

They embraced, and when they pulled away, Mikey grinned.

"You still look the same,"

"What?"

Mikey took her hand and led her to the stream.

"Look," he told her.

Allie stared at her reflection in the stream. She wasn't the 90 year old woman she was when she had passed, but a fourteen year old version of herself was staring back at her.

"H-How-?"

"I don't know," Mikey interrupted, knowing what Allie was going to say. "I think it's different for everyone. Maybe people appear an age where that age was the most significant to them during their life. Maybe you appear fourteen because that's how old you were when you crossed into Everlost."

Allie nodded slowly. "I guess that makes sense." She admitted.

Mikey smiled at her. "I've missed you. I even watched over you sometimes."

A wave of shock coursed through Allie. She didn't know what to say. Strangely, Allie felt comforted by what Mikey said.

He frowned. "I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't-"

"No, it's okay," Allie told him, smiling. "I think it was sweet of you to do that."

Mikey relaxed and fixed her with a warm glance. "I liked seeing you grow up. Troy was a great guy."

Allie stepped closer to him. "Do you ever wish you could've gone back to the real world?" she asked softly. "Do you ever wish it was you instead of him?"

"I love you Allie, and I care a lot about you, but I only wanted you to be happy. Seeing you happy always made me happy. The only thing I felt while watching over you was happiness." Mikey replied genuinely after thinking for a few moments.

Warmth flooded over Allie. She knew he had loved her, and was glad that he wasn't jealous. "Thank you," she told him, realizing it was for everything. "I can't believe you waited all this time for me."

"I said I would wait for you." Mikey held out his hand. "Now, are you ready to go?"

Allie put her hand in his. "Yes," she said, not knowing where he was leading her, but knowing as long as she was with Mikey, everything would be okay. Together, they walked along the stream, the words from 76 years ago flowing through her mind:

_"I'll always be here for you."_

**Hope you guys liked it, it's my first story for this fandom so I hope it was good. :) I would love it if you gave me some feedback, I'd really appreciate it!**

**~Bluestar4ever**


End file.
